


Mr. Sunshine

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Public Sex, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Every morning Tom goes for a run at the same time, at the same park. It's usually quiet and peaceful and perfectly uneventful.That, until Chris shows up.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Comments: 26
Kudos: 214





	Mr. Sunshine

The first Tom sees him, he doesn't think much about it. Mostly because he doesn't expect to see him again.

He's running, like he does almost every morning. It's still too early and he's used to not seeing anyone during his morning run, so Tom notices him immediately. If he's honest the guy's pretty hard to miss; he seems to be about the same height as him, but much broader, built like a brick shithouse.

Tom can only see the guy's profile as the guy is doing his warm-up stretches, and even though Tom is rather curious - he's been running the same route for more than a year, how come he hasn't seen him around before? - he refuses to slow down as he passes before him, just a few feet away from him, and simply continues his run like always.

Tom doesn't think again about the blond stranger until he sees him again, a couple of days later.

This time the guy is running, too, and Tom only sees him when he suddenly appears next to him, his earphones doing a great job blocking out any sounds.

He turns his head, startled, when he realizes he has company, and the guy offers him a wide, blinding grin, his mouth moving as he says good morning. Or at least that's what Tom thinks he says.

Tom doesn't bother taking his earphones off; it's not like he's there to chat or anything. He smiles politely at the guy - _Mr. Sunshine_ , he decides to call him; no one should look so cheerful and basically glowing this early in the morning - and speeds up his pace, leaving him behind.

Those striking blue eyes stay with him for the rest of the day, but Tom refuses to think much about it.

Unfortunately, not thinking about Mr. Sunshine becomes harder the next days, because Tom sees him every single morning he goes for a run. The guy has apparently decided to run the same route Tom does- and yes, it's not like Tom owns the park or something, but he could have at least chosen to go at a different time!

It’s annoying!

They still exchange smiles, though, Mr. Sunshine always grinning like he's having the time of his life or something, and Tom of course smiles back, because simply that's the polite thing to do!

And well, if he's completely honest with himself, the guy's smile is contagious, he can't resist.

Still, that doesn't mean Tom likes this.

His morning runs were supposed to help him clear his head, so he'd be able to focus on his book for the rest of the day - he has to finish it at some point! -, but now Tom returns home trying to _not_ think about a pair of blue eyes and a wide smile and a broad chest and those huge fucking arms-

So, yeah, focusing hasn't been going very well, lately.

Mr. Sunshine has proven to be rather distracting.

Tom could probably change his running route or perhaps the time he goes, but he doesn't want to do that! It's matter of principle, really- or just stubbornness.

Either way, it means he has to suffer through this and simply hope that the guy gets bored eventual.

Which, of course, doesn't happen.

More than two weeks later and the guy still insists on going for a run the exact time Tom does.

Thankfully, Tom has managed to keep their interactions to the bare minimum; just a nod and a smile, before he speeds up or slows down, so they're not running together, making it clear that he's not in the mood for introductions and greetings.

That's exactly what he did this time, as well.

He saw Mr. Sunshine about ten minutes ago and they exchanged their usual nods and smiles, before Tom increased his pace, happy to pretend he's all alone at the park.

The only problem is that today Mr. Sunshine decided to wear a fucking tank top so now Tom is annoyed and distracted _and_ horny.

It's honestly ridiculous-

He starts when he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and he immediately turns around, finding Mr. Sunshine there.

The guy grins at him and waits as Tom reluctantly takes an earbud off.

"Hey, mate, I've been trying to talk to you-"

"I'm actually quite busy, so if you would excuse me," Tom says and the guy has the audacity to laugh, as if Tom has said something funny.

"I'm pretty sure you're gonna be interested in what I have to-"

Tom sighs; he's really not in the mood for this. "Look I know you're probably not used to being said no, looking like that and all," he says and makes a vague gestures towards the guy, "but I would rather be left alone if you don't mind," he tells him and offers him a polite smile, even though he's pretty annoyed.

Mr. Sunshine blinks - and honestly no one should be allowed to have such beautiful eyelashes; ridiculous! - looking confused and a little amused for some reason; he's grinning again, now.

"I suppose you don't want your keys back, then?" the guy says, outstretching his hand, a keychain with a pair of keys placed on his palm.

"Oh," Tom mutters and subtly pats the pocket of his hoodie to check if his keys are there.

They, of course, aren't.

Shit.

"Well... thank you," he says awkwardly as he reaches to take them, feeling stupid for making a scene, his face heating up in embarrassment.

He's usually much more polite and smoother than this; he doesn't know what the hell is happening!

"No problem," Mr. Sunshine says and he sounds like he means it.

Tom nods, ready to leave- maybe forever. Going for a run somewhere else doesn't seem such a bad idea now that he has made a complete fool out of himself. 

"I'm Chris, by the way," Mr. Sunshine says just as Tom turns to leave, offering his hand for a handshake; Tom hesitates but takes it after a second, slightly frowning.

_What's this guy's problem?_

Tom just snapped at him for absolutely no reason and he still looks rather keen to meet him.

"Tom," he replies and if he thought Mr. Sunshine's face couldn't brighten up even more, he was absolutely wrong.

"Nice to meet you, Tom."

Tom nods his head, wondering if he can leave now or if this awkward interaction is not over yet.

"You live around here? No, wait, that's a dumb question, isn't it? You probably do, since you're running here every morning. I moved here about a month ago and I fell in love with this park the moment I saw it! I'm not much of a running person myself to be honest, but I love it here," Mr. Sunshine- no, _Chris_ says enthusiastically, the grin on his face not faltering for a second.

Well, that explains why Tom hasn't seen him before, since he just moved here; Tom could have guessed so, judging from his accent.

"Yes, it's rather nice," he agrees, not sure where this is heading. Perhaps the guy just wants to meet people, considering that he's new around here.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you said you're busy," Chris says apologetically, still smiling; Tom really shouldn't find the way his blue eyes crinkle at the corners so endearing. "See you around, Tom. Have a good day!"

Tom mutters a _’you, too’_ before turning around, heading home.

He spends the rest of his day thinking about their little encounter. He was sure he would dislike Mr. Sunshine if they ever talked, but now he just hates that he doesn't dislike Chris at all.

So, when the next day Chris catches up with him and starts running next to him, Tom actually takes his earphones off willingly, surprising both himself and Chris.

They don't talk much in the beginning, as they run, but then Chris asks him about good restaurants and cafés in the area, and if Tom has always come here to run, and what does he do for a living.

"I'm a writer," Tom says and Chris' eyebrows rise up excitedly; there's hardly anything impressive about being a writer, but Chris seems to smile and get excited about pretty much everything, so Tom has already learnt to ignore it.

"Oh, what do you write?"

"Books," Tom deadpans.

Chris actually laughs, apparently not annoyed with Tom's sharp replies; most people would have grown tired of putting up with him by now. "Yes, but _what_ kind of books?"

"Mysteries, usually."

"Ah, too bad. I'd definitely know you if you wrote books for children."

Tom stops himself from saying something like _'what, adult books have too many words for you?'_ because he has unfortunately decided to try and play nice - until Chris gives him a reason not to - and he just raises an eyebrow in question.

Chris chuckles, looking a bit sheepish. "I'm not a big fan of books, if I'm honest. But I do read to my kids."

Tom almost chokes on his own spit at the words but he does his best to conceal his reaction, even though his eyes widen a little.

Kids?

_Fucking kids?_

Does this means he's married, too? But of course, he is; he must be. A guy in his thirties, looking like _this_? There’s absolutely no way he's single.

For fuck's sake; what the hell was Tom thinking?!

"Kids...?" he asks as casually as he can, but he thinks he does a poor job of it. He can already guess the answer but he would like to hear it.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm a kindergarten teacher."

Huh.

Well, shit.

Tom was definitely not expecting that. It explains why Chris comes to the park this early, obviously before work.

"The moms must love you," he comments, because he has to say something and that's the first thing that comes to his mind.

Chris shrugs, as if that's hardly important. "Eh, I don't know about that, but the kids adore me!"

Of course, they do. It's honestly pretty hard not to.

"And I adore them too. Even though they can be little devils! Anyway. I think that's enough running for me, today," he says, almost apologetically, and stops. Tom does too, ignoring the disappointment he feels. "I should get going," Chris says, only slightly breathless from running, and lifts the hem of his t-shirt to wipe the sweat off his face, just like that, as if he's starring in a freaking video clip!

Tom wonders if he's doing it on purpose or if he's oblivious to the effect he has on people. Either way, he doesn't stop himself from staring, his eyes greedily taking everything in, his hands aching to reach and touch those perfectly defined abs.

Tom thinks it's then that he consciously takes the decision that he _has_ to fuck him.

Or, well, preferably have Chris fuck him.

Yes, Tom might have stolen one or two glances towards Chris' lap when the other man wore those grey sweats, and he wasn't disappointed with what he saw-

"See you around, Tom," Chris says, shaking him out of his thoughts, and Tom clears his throat awkwardly, feels his face turn red.

"Have a good day, Chris," he says in a casual, steady voice, as if he wasn't just caught staring.

Chris grins widely and fucking _winks_ at him and it's probably the sexiest, most adorable thing Tom has ever seen. It has him smiling back like a fool and honestly it feels really fucking nice!

For the next two weeks, he and Chris keep running together, talking more and more as the days pass.

One day, when they're bidding each other goodbye as usual, Chris nonchalantly tells him he has beautiful eyes. _You're the one to talk_ , Tom thinks, but he only rolls his eyes in reply- and yes, maybe he blushes a little, too. Chris grins at him.

And soon the touches start; casual but lingering. Many times, Chris' hand finds its way to Tom's shoulder or arm and it just stays there, as they say their goodbyes. One of those times, Chris’ hand shifts a bit higher and he gently cups the side of Tom’s neck; the touch lasts only a few seconds but it's still enough to make Tom crave more. Now, all he can think about is feeling those large hands everywhere on his body.

So, yes, they flirt a lot - Tom is sure that's what they're doing - but Chris has yet to make a move; Tom has even worn those tight shorts that he rarely wears outside and cling to his ass almost inappropriately so and still nothing! And for some reason Tom chickens out every time he's about to ask Chris' if he would like to go for a coffee or anything really. 

It's honestly frustrating.

Every night Tom catches himself anticipating the morning after, looking forward to seeing Chris and talking to him and being offered one of those beautiful smiles that never fail to make his days better.

Tom was right from the beginning about calling Chris _Mr. Sunshine_ ; it's pretty accurate. Tom feels like a needy flower that all it wants to do is bask in the sun.

And really, that's what he does. He relishes Chris' company and attention and smiles, and waits for something _more_ to happen.

Exactly like he's doing now.

They're running next to each other, talking like they usually do; today's conversation is about movies and Tom is a bit surprised to realize that their taste isn't that different. Tom is about to suggest they should perhaps go to the movies together, when Chris speaks and Tom's words die in his throat once again.

"Okay okay, I think I need a break," Chris says, panting; in his defense, he does most of the talking.

Tom nods and slows down until they're just walking.

It's Saturday which means Chris doesn't have to leave to get to work. Plus, for some reason, they both went to the park earlier than usual, even though they haven't planned it. Tom wonders if Chris was hoping they'd have more time together this way, like he was.

Either way, they're both there now, the sun has barely come out, and it's still too early to head home.

"We can go sit for a while," Tom suggests and Chris nods and smiles at him.

"That'd be nice."

Tom leads him to one of the gazebo benches, deciding to take him to the most secluded one, where he sometimes go to write; people rarely walk around there, especially this early.

Tom sits on it sideways and puts his legs on the seat of the bench, his feet only inches away from Chris' thigh.

They just sit there quietly for a while, an awkward silence settling between them. Usually when they talk it's while running, and this feels different, less casual somehow.

Tom doesn't remember when the last he felt like this around anyone was. It's almost like he's in high school again and has to talk to his crush, but his brain keeps failing him.

He knows that in the beginning all he wanted from Chris was a good fuck, but unfortunately he has come to the realization that he actually likes Chris. _A lot._

And, honestly, he should have seen this coming.

"So, how's your book going?" Chris says after a while; he's probably one of those people who can't stand silence. Tom usually doesn't mind it, but right now he's thankful for Chris saying something.

"You should _never_ ask a writer how their writing is going," Tom tells him in a serious voice, almost scolding him, and Chris' eyes widen a little.

"Really?? Shit, I had no idea. I'm sorry," he apologizes immediately and Tom chuckles, nudging playfully Chris' thigh with the tip of his shoe.

"Relax, I'm joking, it's fine. It's going pretty well, actually," Tom tells him, choosing not to mention that Chris has done wonders to his inspiration. Apparently, distractions aren't always bad.

Chris laughs and shakes his head, giving Tom a half-hearted glare, still smiling. "You're the worst. I thought I really said something rude."

"No no, it's fine. But you're really fun to mess with."

"I can be fun in a lot of ways," Chris says, his lips curling into a smirk, but he immediately looks like he regrets saying it, which of course Tom can't allow; he's been waiting for weeks for something like this!

"I bet. I wouldn't mind if you showed me," he says, letting his tone turn a bit suggestive, and Chris' grin widens.

Then, Chris is grabbing his ankles, his hold gentle but firm, and pulls him closer until Tom has his legs over his lap, his feet placed on the bench.

Tom laughs, he can't help it; he feels giddy. And a bit silly. This isn't just a little crush, is it?

"Hey," he says and reaches for the white string of Chris' hoodie, twirling it around his finger.

"Hey," Chris murmurs quietly and shifts even closer to him, Tom almost sitting on his lap now.

Tom can feel Chris' hand move gently up and down his back and he smiles, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, his heart flipping in his chest when Chris' gaze follows the movement.

He's not sure who leans in first; perhaps they both do, simultaneously.

It doesn't matter anyway.

What's important is that a moment later Chris lips are pressed to his and they're kissing, languidly, taking their time to explore each other's mouth, even though still a bit cautious, unsure.

They break away for a second and just look at one another, grinning, and then they're kissing again, this time no hesitation in their movements.

Tom moves until he can straddle Chris' thick thighs, sitting comfortably in his lap. His hands find their way to the back of Chris' head, long fingers threading through his hair, slightly tugging at it, making Chris moan into the kiss.

They just kiss for a while - they both have been waiting for this for weeks, after all - and Chris squeezes his sides, his hands moving to the small of Tom's back, pulling him closer, causing their erections to grind together through the thin material of their shorts.

"Fuck," Tom breathes out and Chris hums in agreement, his lips tracing Tom's cheek and, then lower, his jaw, his neck. Chris licks and sucks on the tender flesh of his throat and Tom can feel his light stubble rub against his skin, can't help but wonder how it'd feel against the inside of his thighs.

He moans impatiently and tugs at Chris' hair, forcing him to tilt his head up again so he can crash their lips together, both of them moaning as Tom deepens the kiss, licking into Chris' mouth.

He slides his hands down Chris torso and unzips his hoodie, slipping his hands underneath his t-shirt, encouraged by Chris' muffled moan. He can feel the lines of Chris' abs as he runs his palms up his stomach, kneading the muscles on his chest.

He moans eagerly when Chris' cups his ass, immediately arching his body, pushing back towards the touch instinctively. They keep kissing, their hands roaming over each other's body, touching whatever they can reach, until Tom pulls away, slightly panting.

He looks at Chris, his lips immediately twitching up into a fond smile; Chris' hair is a beautiful mess, a few blond short strands falling over his forehead, his lips pink and kiss-swollen and spread into a grin.

He looks unfairly gorgeous.

And happy.

It makes warmth spread in Tom's chest and his arousal only grows stronger as Chris rocks his hips forward. It's just a subtle little movement, but it's more than enough to make their dicks rub together, both of them groaning at the friction.

Tom has been waiting for this for too long; longer than he would like to. He doesn't have any patience left. He wants everything, _now_.

And he'll take it.

He leans in, pecks Chris' mouth, nipping at his lower lip. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Chris' eyes widen and he quickly looks around, his gaze returning to Tom when he sees that there's thankfully no one around. "Right here?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Tom asks and grinds against Chris' cock to remind him how much he wants it too, grinning when it elicits a choked groan from him.

"Uh, we- we don't have-"

Tom's grin turns a bit mischievous as he reaches in the pocket of his shorts, grabbing a condom, proudly showing it to Chris, whose eyes grow even wider.

You can never be too prepared!

"Oh," Chris chuckles but then nods without hesitation. "Yeah. Yeah okay," he agrees immediately and Tom doesn't waste any more time, grabbing Chris' wrist and guiding two fingers into his mouth.

Chris groans and curses under his breath, and Tom smirks around the thick digits, working his tongue around and between them, making them slick with spit. He makes a show of hollowing his cheeks and sucking on them, reveling in the way Chris' blue eyes darken, his gaze solely fixed on Tom's mouth, like he would love to look at nothing else for the rest of his life.

Tom can't wait to see Chris' reaction when he finally gets to suck his cock.

Which unfortunately won't be happening now, but Tom can wait.

He only spends a few more seconds sucking on the fingers and pulls them out when he deems them ready. They can't take this as slow as he'd like; people will probably start coming to the park soon and this is already rather risky, which admittedly only makes Tom's arousal grow stronger, but they still need to be careful.

"Come on," he urges and tugs his shorts and boxers down, just enough to expose his ass, and lets Chris slip his wet fingers between his cheeks.

"Fuck," Chris grunts just as Tom moans at the touch, his rim fluttering as Chris teases it with the pads of his fingers. Fortunately, Chris doesn't torment him for too long and soon the two digits are sliding inside him, slowly, carefully; more carefully than Tom would like.

"I can take it, Chris, come on," he encourages and grips Chris broad shoulders as he rocks his hips, trying to ride the fingers, but Chris’ other hand comes to his waist, gripping it and slowing him down.

"I just want this to be good for you," Chris tells him, almost pouting at Tom's complaints. It's cute really, the way Chris worries about him, but Tom is definitely not a little virgin that needs to be handled gently so there's no reason for Chris to treat him as such.

"That's really sweet, darling, but right now I want to get _fucked_ ," he says earnestly and Chris seems to understand at last, because he nods and speeds up the pace of his movements, pumping his fingers in and out faster, efficiently.

Tom moans his approval and kisses him, pushing Chris' hoodie out of the way, letting it slide off his shoulder.

This isn't exactly how Tom was imagining it would happen, if he's honest. He wanted them to be somewhere with a bit more privacy so he could take his time to lick those perfect abs and suck Chris' cock and let him come wherever he wanted, but unfortunately that will have to wait until the next time.

Not that this is fun, of course; it was Tom’s idea, after all.

And since they can't get completely naked right now, Tom will have to settle for Chris still wearing a damn t-shirt, but the hoodie can go.

He kneads and squeezes every part of Chris' body he can reach, relishing how the muscles of Chris biceps tense and relax as he opens him up for his cock. Tom grinds impatiently onto the fingers inside him to speed up the process, until they finally slide easily in and out of his hole.

"I'm ready, come on," he says and waits until Chris has withdrawn his fingers so he can climb out of his lap and take his shorts and boxers off completely. He's too aroused and needy right now to feel exposed or shy when he notices that Chris' eyes are fixed on him, even as he works the condom on his cock. On the contrary, Tom likes the attention, especially when Chris’ arousal is rather evident. 

He indulge himself and takes a moment to look at Chris- at his _cock_ , specifically, that's now wonderfully red and leaking, thicker than Tom could have hoped for. For a moment he's tempted to drop on his knees and take it in his mouth like he was fantasizing, but he resists, promising himself to do so another time soon.

Instead, he climbs back into Chris' lap and spits on his own fingers, before bringing them to his entrance, spreading the saliva all over his rim. He already feels wet and sloppy and for a moment he imagines how it'd feel if Chris fucked him bare and spilled inside him, making his hole even messier.

He keeps those thoughts to himself for now and sits up on his knees on the bench, letting Chris line his cock up with his opening, before starting to lower himself down.

They both groan when the head of Chris' dick nudges his entrance and Tom takes a deep breath before sliding down on it in a smooth motion, the lube of the condom easing the way in.

"Fuck…" he sighs, relishing the way Chris' hands are gripping his hips, his fingers digging into his skin; Tom hopes he'll find bruises there later.

He wraps his arms around Chris' neck and starts rolling his hips slowly, giving them both time to adjust. He feels wonderfully full of cock, his rim stretching widely around the girth of Chris' shaft. He can feel Chris throbbing inside him and his muscles are obviously tense, straining, as if he's holding back while all he wants to do is buck his hips up and fuck into Tom.

It's cute, but Tom really wants to see him snap.

He clenches around him and whines as he grinds onto the thick cock inside him, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're pretty," Chris rasps and Tom chuckles, a bit surprised by the words, but he more than welcomes the compliment.

He leans closer then and lets their foreheads rest together, as he speeds up his movements, starting to lift himself up and sit back down, his dick, hard and neglected, bouncing between them with every move.

Chris squeezes his thighs and then his ass, kneading the round globes in his large hands, and Tom lets out a keen sound, more than enjoying the greedy touches. He pulls Chris into a messy kiss, as he keeps fucking himself onto his cock, letting out a needy whine when Chris spreads his asscheeks apart, causing his dick to drive even deeper inside Tom.

"Chris… Oh God," Tom moans, slamming himself harder down onto Chris' cock, wanting every inch of it inside him. Chris seems to agree because he starts rocking his hips up, thrusting into him, but still gentler than Tom wants right now. "That's it, darling, fuck me. Come on,” he says, both demanding and desperate, shivers rising up his spine when it elicits a low growl from Chris.

It seems that's all he needed to finally let go, and Tom bites hard down at his bottom lip to muffle the excited whine that threatens to escape him as Chris starts fucking into him in earnest. He uses the grip on Tom's ass to speed up the pace, having Tom slamming onto his lap, those muscular arms supporting most of Tom's weight until Tom is all but bouncing on his cock.

Tom can only moan and pant, trying to meet Chris' thrusts halfway, greedy for everything Chris has to give him.

"Fuck, Tom... You feel so good, baby, so tight," Chris groans, his hoarse voice sounding even rougher than usually, making Tom's groin tighten with want.

He's getting closer with every thrust Chris delivers into him and he can't help but wonder if he can come just like this, without touching himself, just on Chris' cock. Judging by the way his dick is twitching and licking, his balls already drawn up and ready to explode, he'd say he absolutely can.

Especially if Chris continues fucking him like this, hitting his prostate with impressive precision every time he slides into him. Tom rarely finds guys that have a cock like this _and_ know how to use it, but apparently his Mr. Sunshine is full of surprises. And all good ones, of course.

"Not gonna last," Chris warns and Tom nods his head, wanting them to reach their climax together, eager to feel him throb inside him as he comes.

He grips the back of the bench and rides Chris' cock just as Chris pounds up into him relentlessly, their bodies slamming together every time Chris bottoms out. Their pace grows erratic, their movements sloppy and desperate, and it's not long before Tom starts coming. His orgasm takes him by surprise and he doesn't manage to stop himself from shooting his release all over Chris' t-shirt, who thankfully doesn't really seem to care- or even notice.

Chris keeps fucking into him as Tom rides out the last waves of his orgasm and then he's coming too, Tom's name falling from his lips in a low moan. He rocks his hips and pumps his cock in and out a few more times as he shoots his load into the condom, letting Tom's tight rim milk him empty.

They stop moving eventually and Tom looks at Chris and can't help smiling when he sees Chris' expression; he's still panting and he looks tired, but absolutely satisfied, happily sated. Tom is sure that's probably how he looks too, right now.

He gently smoothes Chris' hair away from his sweaty forehead and presses a kiss to his cheek, his smile growing fonder when Chris hums, obviously pleased; he reminds Tom of a dog after being petted. It's adorable.

Chris wraps his arms around him in a hug and rests his head against Tom's chest, his breathing slowing down.

Tom should have guessed Chris would be a cuddler. Not that he minds, if he's honest; Chris' arms were made for hugs.

They stay like this for a while and Tom caresses his hair, shaking his head fondly when Chris nuzzles his chest and lets out a happy sigh.

"I think I should probably get dressed at some point," he says after a while, even though he wouldn’t really mind if they stayed like this for a bit longer, and Chris immediately pulls away, looking at him sheepishly.

"Oh right, sorry," he says and lets go of him; Tom would be lying if he said he doesn't instantly miss the warmth of Chris' embrace.

Still, he knows they can't stay like this forever, so he gets up, his knees feeling a bit wobbly and his body sore, but in the best way that's nothing more than a sweet reminder of what happened.

He gets dressed as Chris deals with the condom and tucks himself in.

He stretches his limbs, trying to appear busy, when he realizes he has no idea what they're supposed to do now. Do they just go home and meet here tomorrow morning like they usually do? Or... or what? They don't even have each other's number!

"I kinda wanted to ask you on a date first, before we… you know," Chris mumbles, surprising Tom, the words bringing a grin to his face.

"You can still do that, if you want to."

Chris smiles at him - the sunshine smile, the one that makes Tom's heart flutter happily in his chest - and gets up, shuffling to him and closing his arms around Tom's waist.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," Tom hums and snakes his arms around Chris' neck, smiling too.

"Okay," Chris says, nodding, and locks his eyes with Tom's, making warmth bloom in his chest; Tom thinks he'll never get tired of having those beautiful blue eyes on him. "Would you like to go out on a date with me, Tom?"

Tom pretends he's considering it, his expression turning skeptical, even though he’s having a hard time fighting his smile. "Hmm... I don't know..."

"Hey!" Chris protests, but there’s no heat behind the words, his eyes are still smiling; they both know Tom's answer, after all.

Tom chuckles and kisses him softly on the lips, smiling; he can't seem to be able to stop smiling! "I'd love to. But I get to choose the place."

"Deal. Whatever you want," Chris agrees immediately.

"Good. Until then, though," Tom says, leaning in to nibble on Chris' lower lip playfully. "How does round two sound? My house, this time."

Chris' face lights up even more and he nods eagerly, the sunshine grin already plastered on his handsome face. "Lead the way!" He says excitedly and takes Tom's hand in his own, holding it gently but securely as they start walking towards Tom's house.

It feels nice; _right_ ; like this is how it's supposed to be.

Who knew that what was missing in Tom's life was a bit of sunshine, after all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!😁 I hope you enjoyed ❤️❤️


End file.
